Of Broken Promises and False Freedoms
So gomen nasi about not giving out any stories for the past few days! Our internet decided to quit on me! Anyways, I did this story in a first-person format. It seems a lot better. It's basically Ryo talking to the soul of one of his friends. It's trapped in a doll. Anyways, ENJOY! I have broken so many promises in my time. It has become a ritual of mine to count all of my shattered promises and try to pick up the pieces. After all, it is a pointless venture, and pointless ventures like fixing things long-past keep me occupied. I also try to never live without regrets. Regrets keep me occupied, and I never want my thoughts to meander about in my infested mind. They could run into something dangerous. Oh, I seem to have wandered off topic, like I try to keep my thoughts from doing. Anyways, let's try to count my broken promises. "Ryo, don't play outside when Mommy can't watch you, OK?" "OK, Mommy!" One. "Ryo, don't ever play with the knives again!" "OK, Daddy..." Two. "Ryo, promise to always cherish my gift to you. It's extremely valuable!" "Yes, Father..." with reluctance this time. That one I have never broken. After all, it was one of the only tokens of affection that my father has ever given to me. It always drapes around my neck with a pretty gleam, constricting my life into nothing more than pointless roaming throughout an empty house that thould be filled with life and nothing more than endless pain of the worst kind. The emotional kind. Oh, I did it again. I'm not very good at staying on topic you see. I always wander off. My father used to always say, back when I even saw him, Don't wander off, Ryo! Never wander off! You could get lost and never be found again. I now realize that I should never let my thoughts roam freely through my mind. It wasn't always mine, you see. Oh, what do you care? You're just a doll on a shelf! But you can hear me, can't you? You're the only one that will even listen. Amane used to listen. So did Mother. Father never listened to me though. He always told me to go talk to Mother. So I did. Did you ever have someone to listen to you? I'll make sure that the other dolls do when I make you talk to them. It's the least I can do since you are listening to me for all this time. I always hunger for control, you know. It's all that I get out of making you move, other that a sick sense of satisfaction, of letting my guilt at your current predicaments go. I guess that I want control in some form due to the fact that I never had any throughout my entire life. Even now, I am always locked away inside of my OWN MIND! I JUST WANT MY TINY INSIGNIFIGANT LIFE BACK!! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT????!!!! Oh, I'm sorry I threw you! Did hitting the wall hurt? Can you feel pain? Anyways, I admit that maybe you can understand some of my predicament. But NO ONE can ever understand all of it. Do you feel life slipping past you in your own body as you age, never knowing the time? Do you feel freedom just beyond your reach yet separated from you by an insurmountable gap? Of course you don't. You're just a doll on a shelf! Oh, I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry! Please don't be cross with me! I'm just not used to interacting with any form of sentient being. I haven't talked to anyone remotely human in so long. My self-imposed exile has never been pleasant. I always tried so hard to keep myself separate. I am dangerous. But you and the others never gave up. You let yourselves play that stupid game with that dark being taking up space in my mind. Was he really that much of an actor? Was he like me? Or were you all so unfamiliar with me that you passed it off as an illness or even something as trivial as a bad day? It doesn't matter anyways. You're here now. There! Are you sitting comfortably, Yumi? Good! I'll be sure to come back soon. The evil inside me just has to do something malicious. Goodbye, Yumi! Category:Story Category:Ryo's Story Category:Main Character Category:Canon